Scream
by Carphanie
Summary: 'Thinking 'bout what I do to that body I get you like ooh baby baby Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby' And James proceeded to do whatever he wanted to Carlos' body all the while making him moan. Just a one-shot/song-fic based off the song Scream by Usher.


_Scream_

By Carphanie

**Author's Note: Hey guys back again and I've written another one-shot except this time its Jarlos and based on the song Scream by Usher. Hope you enjoy and may be writing a multi chapter Jarlos or Jagan in the future along with a Christmas Kames or Kogan so comment if you have any suggestions. I will tell you the multi chap will probably be mostly based off the movie and book The Lucky One. So thanks for reading this story and enjoy! Xx**

**P.S. I hope you're happy Caitiee, I stayed up just to finish this for you when I'm dead tired and could have been sleeping!**

**DISCLAIMER: **No I DO NOT own Big Time Rush because if I did….let's just say they would be busy! ;) I don't own the song Scream or Usher or anything but the plot line.

**Warning: **Umm…the title is Scream, if you weren't mature you wouldn't be reading this!

_I see you over there, so hypnotic_

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Got no drink in my hand_

_But I'm wasted_

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked_

_I get you like ooh baby baby_

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

James sat in the corner of the bar, glancing with a steady eye what was happening around him. It was just after 11pm and he'd danced and drunk but no one had really caught his eye. His two best friends, Kendall and Logan, were on the dance floor grinding to a new Usher song and James could tell it was only a matter of time until the urge for sex got too much and one would drag the other to the toilets for sex. James turned his attention towards the bar for a second, taking a sip of his drink before his eyes returned to the dance floor, And boy was he glad that they did. A new man had arrived, short, sexy, curved and Latino, a killer mix in James' opinion. His jeans looked painted on and his button up shirt looked like it could rip at any moment due to the enormous arm muscles underneath. This guy had the girls and guys eye's locked on his body, the way he moved should be illegal and James could feel the adrenaline and lust pumping in his veins. He straightened out his clothes, ran a hand through his hair to give it the 'sex hair' appeal, put on his signature drop dead smile and sauntered towards the being that had him hypnotised, which was not easy. Just before he got to the Latino, he looked up, smirked and seemed to beckon him closer with his eyes. James arrived in front of the Latino and started to dance alongside him, hips swaying to the beat like it was natural, which it kind of was. James didn't touch the Latino, not yet anyway because he didn't want to freak him and he wanted this sexy man to make that next move. James took his time looking the Latino up and down, slowly undressing him and thinking about what he'd do to that body of his. James wasn't completely drunk but he felt wasted thinking about what that body looked like stripped with only a layer of sweat on top, and to hear this Latino scream for him.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, sing it on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

James was brought out of his dirty thoughts by the Latino turning around, grabbing James' arms and wrapping them around his waist while grinding his ass back against James' crotch. James couldn't get enough of the shorter man wrapped in his arms, he was so magnetic and James wasn't going to waste this, life is short and this Latino is hot! They grinded and thrusted to every song until James was semi hard and palming the man's clothed dick. Slowly the guy turned around and wrapped his arms around James' neck while thrusting into James, James' arms still wrapped tightly around him. Slowly James leant down to the Latino's ear and whispered, 'Fuck you're hot, and the name's James by the way, remember that 'cause I'm gonna be making you scream it soon enough.' This got him a shudder and for the Latino to bring their faces close enough that they could feel each other's breathe on their lips and whispered back, 'Damn right this is hot, not as hot as what we'd be like in bed but still, also my name's Carlos and you'd better remember that, cause you're gonna be the one screaming it while you come for the rest of the night.' Carlos finished with a smirk which grew when James let out a groan and Carlos rubbed their clothed erections harder together. They both knew this was going to be a very exhausting night.

_Yeah, come on_

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off_

_You're electric_

_Devil eyes telling me come and get it_

_I have you like ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Girl tonight you're the prey_

_I'm the hunter_

_Take you here, take you there_

_Take you wonder_

_Imagine me whispering in your ear_

_Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya_

The lights on the dance floor were so dark that James couldn't even really see anyone around them, not that he would bother, his eyes were dead set on his prey, all caught in his arms. Carlos' eyes were teasing, even the devil himself couldn't hold a more tempting gaze. Carlos was teasing James, driving him crazy and trying to make him snap. He was at this point sucking on James' ear, teeth slowly nibbing at the lobe while he continued to thrust his dick into James'. He then dragged his teeth down James' jaw line, coming dangerously close to his pouting, moist lips. James ran a tongue over his lips, staring at Carlos. When Carlos' hands slowly slipped into James' pants James lost it, he grabbed Carlos with one hand around his slightly smaller frame and the other holding his face and he slammed his lips into Carlos', a heated kiss filled with bruising, nipping and slight blood. It was messy and hot and when both needed air they kept their faces as close as possible. James began whispering everything that he would do to Carlos, much more said then they could possibly do in that night, but both getting excited about the mere thought of the things they could do in the night ahead. James mind went to the fun they could have and he huskily whispered into Carlos' ear how he was gonna rip his clothes off with his teeth and 'put something else on him' instead, making a delighted shiver run up Carlos' spine. Everyone around the pair seemed to be invisible as the two basically humped each other on the floor and even had a few eyeing them with lust in their eyes, wondering if they'd be keen to make this a threesome but the two adults were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. It was only a few minutes later when Carlos' hands wandered into a sensitive place that James couldn't control himself any longer, he needed the Latino and he needed him now, just enough time to get to the back of his car, and that's where he dragged Carlos for the 'real' start of the night.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic_

_Got one life, just live it, just live it_

_Now relax, sing it on your back_

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_

_Out, louder, scream louder_

_Louder, louder, louder_

_Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

_[Beat break]_

James pinned Carlos' hands above his head while pushing him up against the car, slowly he nipped and sucked on his neck, drawing the feeling out as long as he could while the Latino squirmed underneath him. Suddenly Carlos felt the swirl of James tongue at his lips and he immediately granted access to him, loving the feeling of James tracing his mouth and spending extra time on his sensitive spots and then sucking Carlos' tongue into his mouth. When James pulled away Carlos was panting and James was smirking. James quickly unlocked the door and jumped in, pulling Carlos on top of him and using his foot to shut the door. James made quick work of Carlos' shirt and licked, sucked and nipped his way down towards Carlos' jeans where he proceeded to use his teeth to pull down the zipper all the while staring directly at Carlos. As soon as the jeans were around his ankles James realised Carlos had decided to go commando and his delicious dick was right at James' face. James gave a lick from base to tip before slowly sucking on the head while Carlos threw his head back in ecstasy. James started to deep throat him and Carlos could only think how James mustn't have gag reflexes, until he could feel himself coming close to the edge. James could obviously feel it too as he stopped deep throating and started sucking extra hard on the tip of Carlos' dick until he came, and James swallowed every last drop of his cum deciding it was one of his new favourite tastes and he'd have to share it with his new lover so he pulled Carlos towards him and dominated his mouth, pushing his tongue between swollen lips so Carlos could taste himself. It was one of the hottest things any of his past lovers had ever done for Carlos and as they made out he tore off James shirt, worked the button and zipper of his jeans down before taking James' thick cock into his hands and began playing with it in a way that had James moaning and writhing. Soon James was coming, splashing both of them with strips of his cum, neither caring however as there was no plan to stop there. Deciding that the car was far to small to properly enjoy themselves James decided to drive the ten minutes back to his flat, Carlos' head in his lap lapping on his cum and nipping at his dick making that drive turn into only 5 minutes. Carlos had done up his jeans and cleared himself of any cum and James threw his shirt and jeans awkwardly back on so as if there were any other tenants around they wouldn't freak them out, and they made there way to James' flat where as soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, James had Carlos pinned to it. Carlos wrapped his legs tightly around James' waste as James carried him towards his bed where they fell on top, quickly removing clothes. James turned Carlos so he was on his stomach, ass in the air and he grabbed the lube from his bedside table, put there for exactly this purpose, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before inserting one into his sexy Latino. Carlos moaned and James realised that he seemed to be already stretched. "You already stretched yourself baby? Were you horny and coated your fingers in lube, slowly opening yourself up thinking about the possibility of being fucked?" James whispered, voice husky and giving a couple of slaps to Carlos' ass. Carlos let out a whine before replying,

'Yeah babe, I even got my dildo, shoved it in my hole thinking about the hot guy I was hoping on fucking by the end of the night, I'd seen you at the club before but had never caught your attention but was hoping this night would be different, and I'm glad it is." James was slightly shocked that Carlos had seen him before but hadn't said anything, they could've been fucking ages ago.

"Well then, I won't really have to stretch you if the dildo's done the job but hun it will never compare to when you feel my thick dick in your ass, you'll become addicted, and I'm still gonna do this.' James said before suddenly plunging his tongue into Carlos' hole making said Latino cry out in shock and pleasure. James took his time teasing Carlos with his tongue until he was practically screaming for James' cock, making James smirk and let out a chuckle. Without even the hint of a warning James removed his tongue and slammed his dick into Carlos making the poor Latino scream. James pulled all the way out and turned Carlos onto his back, placing his legs high in the air and waiting for the inhuman noise Carlos made, a mixture between a whine and a whimper, before plunging back in and pounding into his new found lover, angling so he could abuse his prostate. After drawing out the feeling they both reached their highs, Carlos spilling his cum all over their torsos while James filled Carlos to the brim with his cum. They both sat their panting, James still inside Carlos, when James announced, 'That was probably the best sex ever." Carlos let out a shaky laugh of agreement and smiled up at James while he continued to talk, "I think we should get to know each other, so you, me, movies and nice little pizza place next week and amazing sex after?" Carlos smiled and nodded, thinking that this was probably the only form of asking him out he was going to get from James.

"I think I'd like that," Carlos said with a shy smile, causing James his own smile which lit up his eyes, "except for one little thing." James gave him a quizzical look at Carlos continued a mischievous smile planted on his face, "I don't think I can last that long without amazing sex." And with that James picked him up to show him his shower, and then his lounge room, dining room, kitchen, until the sun was up and both were exhausted and had fulfilled enough sex to last them until the following week and making both their voices sore from the screaming.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_

_Let me know and I'll take you there_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna turn right_

_Hope you're ready to go all night_

_Get you going like ah-ooh_

_Baby baby ooh baby baby_

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby_

_If you wanna scream_


End file.
